1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of programming assistance, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus that improves programming assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A framework-based application program is very popular in the current commercial application development environment. For example, J2EE is the most popular framework-based application. In a framework-based application, application logic exists not only in codes but also in framework configuration files, e.g., framework configuration files such as Struts, iBatis, Spring, etc.
Although the use of a framework brings many advantages, there still exists problems, such as the following: the types of frameworks are widely various, each of which has its own syntax, and requires a certain learning period; and, most of the existing frameworks come from open source software of open source communities, documents can be incomplete or outdated, and a programmer may not have enough time to command all the details.
Thus, it can be seen that there is still room for improvement on prior art, and that a technical solution of improved programming assistance is needed.